1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a stereoscopic image display device. Also, this document relates to a stereoscopic image display device mother substrate and a method of manufacturing the mother substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Stereoscopic image display devices implement stereoscopic images, that is, three-dimensional (3D) images using a stereoscopic technique and an autostereoscopic technique. The stereoscopic technique uses binocular parallax images which are great in the stereoscopic effect, and may have a type of using glasses (“glass type”) and a type of not using glasses (“glassless type”), both of which are put to practical use.
In the glass type, binocular parallax images are displayed on a direct view display panel or a projector by a method of changing polarization directions or a time division method, and polarization glasses or liquid crystal shutter glasses are used to implement stereoscopic images. The glassless type is classified into a parallax barrier method and a lenticular method.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a method of implementing 3D images by the parallax barrier method. Referring to FIG. 1, the parallax barrier method implements 3D stereoscopic images by division into left eye images and right eye images through selective blocking of light output from a display panel 1 using a barrier 2. However, there is a disadvantage in that a luminance loss is great since the light passing through the barrier 2 is reduced to about 50% or less as compared with incident light.
FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating a method of implementing 3D images by the lenticular method. Referring to FIG. 2, a stereoscopic image display device using the lenticular method includes a lenticular lens 4 which is positioned between a display panel 3 and a viewer. The lenticular lens 4 implements 3D stereoscopic images by division into right eye images and left eye images. The lenticular method is advantageous in terms of having a lower luminance loss than the parallax barrier method.
The parallax barrier method and the lenticular method have problems in that only 3D stereoscopic images can be implemented. Also, The parallax barrier method and the lenticular method have problems in that switching between a 2D image and a 3D image cannot be performed since switching between a turned-on state and a turned-off state of the light division cannot be performed. Thereby, there has been a switchable lens/barrier method in which there is no luminance loss and 2D and 3D images can be switched.
In the switchable lens/barrier method, 2D and 3D images are switched by controlling liquid crystal of a switchable lens/barrier cell with a voltage. The switchable lens/barrier method includes a process of joining the switchable lens/barrier cell to a display panel. However, there is a problem in that an alignment is difficult when the switchable lens/barrier cell is joined to the display panel.